untitled YuGiOh! drabbles
by verity hunt
Summary: Yaoi YuGiOh! drabbles. Various pairings. Please see the notes at the top of each drabble for individual drabble ratings, possible warnings and more information.
1. one

_Set in the Battle City arc, during the bed scene with Honda, Otogi and Jounouchi __on the Battle Ship_

_This drabble is rated R (or M)._

…

Honda caught Shizuka as they rolled onto the grass, entwined in each other. Settling on top and holding her close, Honda threaded his fingers through the girl's silken auburn hair. Looking deeply into her eyes, he leaned in, closing the gap between them. His lips sought contact with hers as she pressed her body closer against him, her arousal grounding fervently against Honda's thigh ...

Honda pulled back. Arousal? Shizuka looked up and grinned lasciviously.

Snapping out of his dream, reality swam back into focus as Honda stared down, mouth gaping open, at Otogi, still asleep in his arms.

He watched in horror as a sleeping Otogi's hand slid its way down his body until it rested on his hip. Holding on tight, Otogi (with a sleepy murmur of "Shizuka" escaping his lips) again thrust himself against Honda, gasping as his arousal now pressed firmly against Honda's own.

Honda knew he needed to put an end to this now, before Otogi woke up. But as the thought crossed his mind, Otogi pressed forward once again, trapping their twin arousals between the heat of their bodies. Honda almost couldn't hold back the moan that time.

And as Otogi held on and began a slow, tantalizingly mind-numbing rhythm, Honda bit his lip against the threatening moan and decided that it couldn't hurt to enjoy it a bit. As long as Otogi didn't wake up.


	2. two

_Rated PG-13 but does include semi-nc and a bound!Kaiba._

...

A container of pens was knocked noisily to the ground, its contents joining paper in a random scatter to the floor, as Kaiba found himself pushed forcibly face down into his desk. For a moment, nothing penetrated Kaiba's stunned silence, but for the sound of his company's quarter financials fluttering unceremoniously to the floor.

Kaiba contemplated his options while running his fingers along the inner ridge of his desk, hoping they would caress that secret button that would alert the authorities. But before he could discretely locate the device to his salvation, his captor had caught his arms, bending them painfully backwards across the middle of his back. Kaiba grunted as the pain shot up his arms, but he'd be damned if he gave this person the benefit of hearing him cry out.

Behind him, he heard a husky chuckle, unquestionably male. Kaiba felt the man's weight press him further into his desk as he leaned forward, tch-ing disapprovingly. It spoke volumes; it proved that his captor didn't manage to manipulate him into this position without at least knowing a bit about his victim.

Kaiba struggled against his captor's restraints, but the other man was incredibly strong. His arms were roughly forced so that his wrists crossed over the other. Keeping a firm hold on his arms, the man wound a long length of rope over Kaiba's wrists. The ropes bound his wrists and were tied exceedingly tight, and its rough texture chafed Kaiba's skin as he experimentally tested his bonds.

For a moment, he felt his captor loosen his hold slightly and seized the moment to lift off the desk in an attempt for escape. He didn't get far before his body was slammed painfully back down. This time, his head impacted so violently against the surface that he saw stars. He heard the other man tch again. For the time being, he relented. He was now zero for two in his futile attempts to overcome this stranger.

Kaiba felt something smooth and cool light onto the back of his neck. It slipped its way quietly around his neck, but realization didn't dawn on Kaiba until he heard and felt the telltale signs of the end being fed through a buckle, before being fastened securely.

A collar. Kaiba was then lifted like a ragdoll off his own desk, dragged upwards by a combination of the bonds on his wrists and the apparent leash hooked onto the collar. He was manipulated and forced onto his knees in the middle of his office floor, where he blinked blearily through the lingering pain of his manhandling.

There, the man lifted Kaiba's chin roughly with his hand and finally met his eyes.

Even Kaiba couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise. "You," he hissed angrily through gritted teeth, "Did your lapdog send you to avenge him? It will take more than you think to break me."

"No, I came here on my own volition," Honda smiled down at Kaiba, "Don't worry, I'm ready. And I guarantee that you'll break before I will."

"You won't get away with this." Bound and on his knees, Kaiba continued in defiance to the end.

Honda yanked the leash taut so that Kaiba's head was pulled upwards and he was forced to sit up onto his knees. Bringing his face close, Honda caressed Kaiba's soft cheek, careful to avoid coming too close in contact with his mouth. He couldn't afford being bitten so early in the game.

"We'll see about that, dog slave."


	3. three

_Rated R. There are descriptions of heterosexual relations in this one. (gasp)_

…

Jounouchi nearly bucked off the bed and pushed half of himself down Mai's throat when she tongued the tiny slit on the head of his cock experimentally. A bit bewildered by this onslaught of new sensations, he looked pleadingly down at her, straight into her laughing eyes. She fully intended to play with the mouse before going in for the kill.

Again, her hot breath puffed onto his cock, giving him goosebumps over the tops of his arms and legs. Jounouchi's throat worked as he ground out a hoarse "please" through gritted teeth. Mai swept her tongue upwards on his aching cock, starting from the very base and working slowly up the underside. She finished her journey by again sweeping her hot tongue over the slit at the swollen head.

He longed to bury his hands in that cascade of blond hair and guide her roughly downwards, putting an end to the teasing and taunting. He needed to be in her mouth, now. He reached up to cup Mai's face in an attempt for some handle on his situation, but was slapped away. Small hands held down his own, gentle but determined, forbidding his hands from movement or control.

This time, however, she continued onwards, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and then plunging down. Jounouchi cried out as the mouth worked his cock in and out. Mai's hands, which had been holding his own down against his sides, fluttered towards the base of his cock. One hand roughly stroked the length of him that she couldn't swallow, her saliva smoothing the path. The other caressed his balls and then crept lower, locating and massaging a point on his body that made him moan loudly and made _this_ feel even better than he thought possible.

Under Mai's skillful manipulation, he knew he wouldn't last long; he was quite close as it was. Looking down again at the sight between his legs, he saw and felt Mai speed up, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him deep. That was enough to push him over the edge.

"Mai!"

Jounouchi arched his back as he finally came hard, emptying himself deep into Mai's throat in hot, heavy pulses. She swallowed it all. And as Jounouchi fought to regain his breath, she continued to lave his softening cock with her tongue, cleaning him off, before finally tucking him back into his pants.

Jounouchi finally spun down from his high. Opening eyes he didn't realize he had shut, his surroundings swam back into focus. For a moment, he just lay there, staring at the afternoon sky leaking in through the skylight. It was one of those beautiful, perfect, cloudless days.

Finally, he sat up, and his eyes met again with violet ones, cut by a tiny, stray tendril of blond hair that fell between them. Those eyes told him that nothing had changed between them, except perhaps those tiny lips, which looked as though they were a bit red and swollen.

Reassured, Jounouchi looked back into those eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Yuugi."


	4. four

_Cheesy, cheesy JouYuu fluff I wrote for New Year's. Rated PG._

…

It felt like nearly all the inhabitants of Domino had turned up in the city center to ring in the new year. The clock was ticking down, and the noise level was chaotic and deafening.

And as the new year rolled in, fireworks blossomed in the sky and Jounouchi had, without preamble, grasped Yuugi by the hand and led him away, running, into the wooded area of the nearby park.

Yuugi leaned up against a random tree as he fought to regain his breath. Jounouchi was collapsed against a nearby rock. Finally, as Yuugi's breathing slowed, he looked at Jounouchi, perplexed. "What," he started, "was that all about?"

Still a little out of breath, Jounouchi sat up and propped himself on his elbow. "Well, I never got you a Christmas gift."

"Yes, I told you it was no big deal," Yuugi replied, unable to see a connection between that and Jounouchi's bizarre behavior. "We agreed that material things weren't important. The gifts that we could or couldn't afford to give won't be determinate of our friendship."

Jounouchi nodded. "Yes, I know, but I wanted to get you something nonetheless."

He got up and approached Yuugi (who was still leaning against the tree), closing the distance between them.

"Did you know that," Jounouchi began, "as the new year starts, there's a traditional something that is exchanged between friends and loved ones?"

Jounouchi continued on before Yuugi could answer. "Well, I'm not sure whether or not you'll like it, but I thought it would be something for both Christmas and New Years. And it was all I could afford, and --" He knew that he was starting to ramble and trailed off, unsure of what to do or say next.

Yuugi looked up at him curiously.

"Oh, what the hell." Stepping forward, Jounouchi leaned in and caught Yuugi's lips with his own.

The kiss lasted for only a moment before Jounouchi pulled away. His face felt hot and he knew that he was blushing. Sneaking a glance over at his friend, he could tell by the dim moonlight that Yuugi was also affected. His face was tinted a pretty shade of pink as he stared at Jounouchi in surprise.

After a somewhat awkward pause, Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably and decided to make a quick getaway before Yuugi began some apologetic speech about not "swinging that way". With his hands stuck deep into his pockets, he started to stroll off, when Yuugi caught the sleeve of his jacket.

Turning back, he saw Yuugi looking at him, his eyes unusually bright and unreadable. Tugging on the sleeve, he guided Jounouchi's face closer to his.

"I think," Yuugi whispered hoarsely, "seeing as my gift is a two for one deal, that I should get more than just a kiss."


End file.
